


Eight Years

by GoodnightAndJoyBeWithYouAll



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mob, Barebacking, Bottom Jared, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Jensen, Prostitution, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7625092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodnightAndJoyBeWithYouAll/pseuds/GoodnightAndJoyBeWithYouAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Down on his luck, Jared has a one-night-stand with one of the most dangerous men in New York. </p><p>Years later, he returns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eight Years

_You don’t want these to get out do you?_

Jared sighed as he sank into his chair, head falling into his hands. After being on a worldwide tour for the promotion of his new film, Jared had wanted nothing more than to return home to his loft and pass out for the next year and a half, but his plan had been derailed when he had gotten home to find a white envelope waiting for him on his welcome mat. 

Jared had stopped in his tracks and had stared at it hesitantly. All of his fan mail was sent to his P.O. box to be screened an all other mail would have been placed in his mailbox in the building’s lobby. Jared bent down and gingerly picked up the envelope, flipping it over in hopes of finding a clue as to who left it, even sniffing it in hopes of catching a scent. Finding nothing, he sighed in frustration before standing back up and letting himself into his apartment. He flopped down into his favorite armchair still turning the envelope over and over in his hands. It was a standrard, white envelope, with his name neatly written in red Sharpie on the front. After he could no longer take not knowing what was inside, he carefully pried it open, relieved when only a small slip of paper and some pictures fell out. That was, until he actually took a good look at the pictures now literally the table. 

A few years earlier, Jared had been a nineteen-year-old jobless actor in New York who was two weeks behind on his rent for the sixth time in a row and his landlord with a landlord who had given him 48 hours to pay up or else. In his desperation to keep his tiny, shitty roof over his head, he had parked himself on a nearby corner with a few other male hookers, some who even looked a little younger than him. After hours of waiting and not being picked up, dejected, Jared had began the walk back to his apartment only to stop when a black town car pulled up next to him and the backseat window was rolled down. Jared had opened his mouth to ask what they wanted, when a hand reached out of it showing off a handful of bills; Even with the barely lit streetlight, Jared could make out at least 600 dollars, enough to cover the rest of his rent and then some.

He reached for the hand stopping when the hand retreated back inside, and just as he was about to let out a sound of protest the door had opened and he had been ushered inside. Whoever was sitting in front began to drive, and the brunet had turned to reach for the man beside him, only for a hand to be placed on his arm and stop him. Upon seeing Jared’s confusion, he quickly assured him that he was in fact being bought for the night, only it wasn’t for himself, but for his boss instead.

He was not to tell anyone, he was not to try to contact him later, and he was supposed to forget the entire night ever happened. He would receive 1000 dollars in cash: 500 now, and 500 when he was dropped off at his apartment in the morning. He also was required to sign a release form, something that had Jared’s stomach turning in knots. The car finally stopped outside of one of a large steel building, and he had tried to get out, but was stopped by the guy beside him demanding his signature at the bottom of the form. Jared had hurriedly scribbled his name and was instructed to walk in, ride the elevator all the way to the top floor, and head towards the office all the way back.

Jared nodded and had been pushed out of the car and towards the building. After he reached the top floor, he had done as he was told and walked down the hall and towards the office in the back. He had knocked on the door and after a few moments of silence, he had been let in. Seated behind a wooden desk had been one of the most gorgeous men he had seen in his life, with dark blond cropped hair, and emerald green eyes. He had grinned before introducing himself as Jensen and politely asking Jared to remove his clothes. 

Jared had spent the rest of the night being used all over the office. Jensen had him first lay across the desk while he blew him before flipping him over and eating him out. He had then bent the younger male over the couch and fucked him before moving on to the floor and then the wall. After pulling out, Jensen had handed him a water bottle before proclaiming that they would be taking a break and that the next round would begin in 20 minutes. By the time he had arrived home the next morning, Jared had come more times than he could count and his poor backside was the sorest he could ever remember being in his life. 

It wasn’t until three days later, while researching in a library, that he had discovered who the mysterious _‘Jensen’_ was. Jared was shocked to discover that his fantastic one-night-stand was Jensen Ackles, one of New York’s premiere mob bosses. Terrified, Jared had left the library and entered the 7-Eleven down the street, buying a snack in hopes that it would calm his nerves. As a last minute addition, he decided to buy a lottery ticket on a whim.

His little whim ended up winning him a 100,000 dollars. 

Jared had immediately packed all of his belongings, bought a plane ticket, and headed towards LA. Two days after arriving, he had gotten himself an agent.

Four weeks after that, he had booked his first movie.

He had been terrified that somehow his dirty little secret would get found out but after his first two worldwide promo tours and still no news of his would-be scandal, he had decided to let the fear go.

Now, eight years later, that fear had finally come to life. There had been four pictures in the envelope and all of them of him: one of him naked and on his back on the desk, one of him sucking Jensen’s dick, one of him riding Jensen’s dick and the last one had him with his eyes closed and cum on his face. Jared shut his eyes, unable to believe what he was seeing. He thought back to that night (as he tended to do every now and then, even if he didn’t admit it to himself) and he couldn’t remember seeing any cameras in the room and the only people who he had seen all night were Jensen, his employee and the back of the driver’s head. 

Jared thought about denying that the photos were of him, but when he glanced at them again, he realized there was no way. The pictures were of pretty decent quality and all of them clearly displayed his very recognizable face. Jared picked up the slip of paper with the threat and flipped it over, unsurprised to see a phone number had been scribbled on the back and after a few minutes of contemplation, He picked up his cell phone and carefully dialed the number.

 _“We have more you know.”_ Jared flinched at the harsh tone in the voice on the other line and opened his mouth to respond but found it had suddenly gone dry. _“We have pictures and videos and audio from that night just waiting to go viral.”_

“What do you want?” Jared asked quietly.

_“If you’re calling, then you should already know. Are you in your apartment?”_

“Yeah?”

 _“Stay there. We’ll come to you.”_ The line went dead and Jared sighed, throwing his phone across the table. He stood and walked over to his refrigerator, thanking all of the deities that there was a case of beer. If he was gonna go through with this, he was gonna need it.

Two hours later, and Jared had just about worn a hole through his floor with all of his pacing. He had showered, changed into sweats, cleaned his living room, and allowed himself to get just the right amount of tipsy as he waited. Part of him wanted to believe that it was all just some kind of sick prank and that no one was coming, but even with his slightly impaired mind, he knew how unlikely that scenario was. Jared groaned, leaning against his kitchen counter top and staring at the clock across the wall. Just as he was about to say fuck it and go pass out in his room, he heard the tell-tale sign of a key being turned in the lock of his door.

The actor’s heart skipped a few beats and he found himself turning away from it, unable to do anything besides close his eyes and attempt to get his breathing under control.

The front door squeaked open and Jared let out a shaky breath, his fingers gripping the counter. He listened as it was relocked again, and then heard the click-clack of footsteps starting across the floor and heading towards him.

“Jared.” The voice called out, his footsteps coming to a half less than a foot away. “Long time no see.” Jared nodded in agreement, hands still on the counter and his feet firmly rooted to the ground. “Did you miss me?” The other male asked and Jared shook his head which earned him a chuckle in response. The man’s footsteps started again and he moved closer until his front was in line with Jared’s back, the intruder’s body heat starting to mingle with his own. Jared gulped down air as a hand landed on each hip.

“That’s too bad.” The man continued. “Cause I missed you. Have you at least thought about me? Don’t lie.” Jared contemplated not saying anything at all, but a sharp pinch to his side let him know that he was expected to.

“Once or twice.” He finally mumbled honestly. “Jensen-”

“I’ve been waiting _years_ , to hear you say my name again, baby boy.” As he talked, Jensen’s hands kept moving, tugging off Jared’s worn sweatshirt and throwing it across the room, leaving his body bare from the waist up. The actor was then spun around to face the other male, resulting in all of the air forcibly leaving his lungs.

Jared had always stopped himself from looking up current pictures of Jensen and now he wished he had because he was completely unprepared for the onslaught of beauty from the man who stood before him. Eight years later, and except for a few more wrinkles, the mobster hadn’t appeared to age at all. He still had the same perfectly styled hair, the same dancing green eyes and the same full-lipped smirk that made 6’’2 Jared feel three and a half feet tall. Jensen reached up a hand and ran it through Jared’s hair, tugging slightly at the long strands. Jared bit his lip to hold back a whimper at the feel of it. Jensen’s smirk transformed into a grin, and he gently dropped a kiss on Jared’s shoulder.

“Don’t hold back, Jared.” Jensen said, starting a trail up the other man’s neck. “I’ve already taken care of your neighbors for the night so you can be as loud as you want.” Jared could practically feel his knuckles turning white from how tightly he was holding onto the counter behind him as he felt all of his blood run south. 

“Why…” Jared rasped as he tried to steady his breathing. “Why now?” Jensen pulled back to stare at the actor and arch an eyebrow.

“I assumed your first question would be how, not why.” He responded, removing the hand from Jared’s hair and using both hands to turn him back around to facing the counter. “I thought you’d wanna know how I got the pictures of you looking like such a good whore with your legs spread open on my desk, like you were made to take my cock. Don’t you wanna know how I got those?” Jared hurriedly nodded and the mobster chuckled, placing a kiss at the top of his spine. “Well as I’m sure you understand, in my line of work I need to protect myself and I do that two ways: With that confidentiality form you signed, as well as those beautiful pictures. I have cameras hidden all over my office as well as my house. I record everything that goes on at all times to ensure not only my safety but also the safety of all those who dedicate their lives to me.” Another kiss was placed in the middle of his shoulder blades as he gently ran his fingers down the sides of his torso.

“And as for why now,” The mobster continued, lips hovering just above skin. “Well, that’s very simple. I’m moving my business out here and I thought it’d be a good idea to reconnect with my good friend, Jared.” Jared rolled his eyes but couldn’t stop the feeling of pleasure that ran from his head to his toes.

“We are _not_ friends.” Jared spat, detangling himself from the other male and heading towards his bedroom, resuming his earlier activity of pacing back and forth. “You’re a mob boss who if I don’t let fuck me, is going to tell the world that he in fact already did. That’s not exactly what I would call ‘ _friendly_ ’ behavior, Mr. Ackles.” Jared turned to see that Jensen had followed him and was now leaning against the doorframe.

“I guess I’m a little out of practice then.” Jared scoffed and dropped down on his bed, holding his head in his hands. He heard the other male shuffle closer to him but he made no move to look up. He finally did when Jensen took them into his own and pulled them away, Jared only then seeing that at some point Jensen had gotten down on his knees so now they were on the same eye level. After a few seconds, Jensen sighed. “I wasn’t actually going to release the pictures, ya know.” He confessed, much to Jared’s surprise.

“You weren’t?” Jensen shook his head.

“No. I just needed an excuse to see you again.”

“Why didn’t you-”

“Try to contact you?” Jensen interrupted. “I did. _Multiple times._ In case you forgot, you’re a star and a very famous one at that. Every time I tried, I would end up in a dead end and I eventually got sick of it. You can only make so many legal attempts before you have to play dirty.” Jared rolled his eyes but couldn’t stop the corners of his mouth from turning upwards. “There’s that beautiful smile.”

“ _Jensen…_ ”

“And there’s that adorable blush.” Jared glared at the man in front of him but he could feel his face flaming at the compliments, so he didn’t even attempt to deny them. He tried to take back one of his hands but found himself unable to as the mobster still had a firm grip on both. “I wasn’t lying when I said I missed you, Jared. It’s been a long, eight years since that night and I’ve spent a lot of time regretting how I could let someone as beautiful as you get away.” Jensen leaned in and softly laid a kiss on his collarbone, his shoulder and on a vein in his neck. “Tell me to leave right now, and I will.” More kisses landed on his jawline, his cheek and his ear. “You’ll never see or hear from me again,” His brow, his nose, his chin. “and those pictures will never see the light of day.” Jared felt as if his heart would explode at any moment from how fast it was beating and when Jensen pulled back, Jared took a good look at the man kenneling in front of him. During that one time in the library he had seen pictures of the mobster covered in blood from various fights as well as numerous shots of him sneering at the camera. During that 20 minute break the last time they were together, Jensen had received two phone calls and Jared had personally witnessed the older man verbally assault the people on the other lines to the point where Jared had considered fleeing, fearing that some of the residual anger would end up being directed at him, only to be surprised when Jensen, while aggressive, had been just as attentive and caring as he had been before.

The man who he knew could kill people with his bare hands was currently softly holding his own as if he didn’t ever want to be doing anything else in his life. The sharp features of his face that had been snapped in more than a few mug shots, looked soft to the touch and playful eyes were looking at him expectantly. 

“…And if I tell you I want you to stay?” He finally asked when he found his voice. Jensen’s eyebrows went up in surprise but soon a smile spread across his face.

 “Well, if that was the case,” He started. “Then I hope you don’t have any plans for tomorrow because I will spend the rest of the night ruining you for everyone and anyone else. I have spent the last eight years resenting every single man I’ve had to watch you hold hands with on a red carpet, every tabloid with a story revolving you and your rumored _‘beau of the month_ ’ and everyone who’s ever been fortunate enough to have the honor of seeing you in the midst of a well-deserved orgasm.”

“Tha-that’s an awful lot of hate for someone who you knew for less than a day.” Jensen barked out a laugh, finally letting go of his hands and bringing up his own to place one of them back in his hair and the other to curl around his hips. 

“You’re a very special person, Jared Padalecki.” Jared preened under the compliment, relaxing into the mobster’s touch, his reservations and arguments rapidly dissolving. “ _Let me keep you_.” 

“I doubt too many people would be happy about me being in a relationship with a high-ranked member of the mob.” 

“I don’t care about other people and what they think.” Jensen affirmed. “We could keep our relationship completely quiet if that’s what you wanted. I only care about being with you.” That was the straw that had broken the camel’s back and Jared couldn’t stop himself from surging forward and placing his lips on Jensen’s, his arms wrapping around his neck to keep him there. The older male only hesitated for a second before reciprocating the kiss, the hand on his hip going to wrap around his back and pull him closer, the hand in his hair staying where it was. Jared slowly began to lean back onto his bed, making sure to take Jensen with him as she scooted backward until they were lying fully on top of the mattress, just under the headboard. Jensen pulled back from the kiss, grinning. “So should I take this as a yes, then?” Jared rolled his eyes.

“Definitely not. It’s a _maybe_ , at best. I’m a lot more experienced than I was when I was nineteen. How do I even know if you can keep up with me in your old age?” Jensen glared at the man beneath him nipping harshly at Jared’s bottom lip.

“We are only ten years apart in age.” He muttered, leaning down and tugging the bottom of the actor’s ear between his teeth. “I am not _old._ If memory serves correctly, _you_ were the one who was worn out after our last meeting.” Jared shrugged slightly. 

“I was nineteen,” He repeated. “And might as well have still been a virgin for all the amount of practice I had had. Now, however,” Jared took this moment to flip the both of them over, comfortably situating himself on his hips. Jared laughed at Jensen’s still stunned expression and slowly ran a finger down the middle of the golden and sculpted chest. “I know _exactly_ what I’m doing and exactly what I want.” Jensen quirked an eyebrow.

“Do you now?” Jared nodded slowly. “Well then, what kind of man would I be to deny you?” 

“Definitely not a man I wanna be with.” Now it was Jared’s turn to be surprised as he was returned to being on his back, the blond grinning down at him. He reached up to remove his shut jacket but a shake of the head from Jared stopped him. 

“You want me to fuck you while I’m fully dressed?” The male in question didn’t say anything but the small smirk at the edge of his mouth spoke volumes. Jensen moaned. “Oh baby boy, there’s no way I’m letting you go now.” He smushed their lips back together, wasting no time in licking his way into the other man’s mouth. He rid himself of his socks and shoes and pulled back once more, only this time his fingers flew to his neck, making work of undoing his tie. Jared started to speak but before he could say anything, Jensen had removed the neckwear, making quick work of tying his wrists together before tying them to the headboard, making it so that if he really wanted to he could get out of it, but making it clear of exactly where he wanted them to stay. Jared nodded, wrapping his fingers around the headboard bars for good measure. “Good boy. Now tell me, are your nipples as sensitive as they were back then?” He asked, lightly tugging on one of the dark brown buds with his teeth. Jared let out a low groan, his back arching off the bed at the pressure. Jensen pulled off, before lightly blowing on it and proceeding to give the other nipple the same treatment as the first.

Satisfied when both nipples were round and puffy, he ran his blunt nails down the younger male’s stomach, pride surging through him at the red lines that appeared in their wake. When that grew boring, he tugged down the sweatpants Jared was wearing, pleased to find that there was nothing underneath them, his hard erection on display. 

“For someone who apparently didn’t want to see me, you sure made it easy for me to get you naked.” Jared shrugged.

“I spend a lot of my time wearing what someone else tells me to. When I’m home, I wear what I want to, and if that means no underwear, well then, so be it.”

“I’m not complaining, Jared. Believe. I am not complaining, at _all_.” Jensen emphasized shimmying down to lay a kiss on one hip and suck a hickey onto the other one. While making sure to maintain eye contact with the man beneath him, Jensen slowly licked from the bottom of his palm to the tip of his fingers before carefully wrapping his hand around the exposed cock. Jared gasped. Jensen reached up with his free hand, tapping two fingers against the younger male’s lips. “Suck.” He immediately complied, pulling them into his mouth, tongue snaking in-between them, effectively soaking them all while Jensen kept up the steady stroking rhythm of his hand. 

He removed his fingers earning a whine for his troubles, to which he quickly hushed.

“As much as I enjoy filling your mouth with something-and believe me when I say I _do_ and we will definitely be doing more of that later-I have other plans to see to first.” Before he could protest anymore, Jensen had taken the wet fingers and began gently circling the furrowed hole, before slipping in just the tip of his finger, at the same time as he removed his hand from on Jared’s cock and replacing it with his mouth. Jared swore and gripped the bars of his headboard even harder.

“ _Jensen-_ ”

“You taste just as good as I remember, baby.” The mobster said, pulling his mouth off before running his tongue over the slit and sliding his finger in a little deeper. How does my finger feel? You’re so tight that if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’d hadn’t had anybody since me. That you had been good and waited for me. But that’s not true, is it?” When he got no response, he reared back his free hand before allowing it to make contact with the soft contact of Jared’s ass, the slap loudly echoing through the room, only second to Jared’s squeal of surprise. “I asked you a question Jared, and I expect an answer.”

“No,” He breathed. “No, I-I didn’t wait for you.” The mobster hummed in agreement. 

“No, that you didn’t. I have half a mind to hunt down every man you’ve been with and torture them to within an inch of their life for touching you.” He said casually, withdrawing his finger only to plunge it back in along with the addition of the second one. “And the only thing stopping me from doing so is knowing that there’s a likely chance that you would refuse to ever speak to me again if I did.” 

“Y-you, you got that right.” He threatened, though the breathiness of his voice took most of the heat out from behind it. “You possessive ass.” Jensen shrugged before leaning down to suck on one of the brunet’s testicles, earning a shout in reply. He moved on to the other one as he continue to open Jared up, eventually, pulling back up in order to ask the actor where he kept his lube. Jared quickly motioned towards the bedside drawer and soon Jensen was three fingers deep inside the other man, the tip of one finger gently massaging Jared’s prostate over and over again.

“How often did you think about us doing this again, hmm?” He asked now earnestly stroking his spot. “How often, Jare?” 

“Um, may-maybe once a month? Tw-twice?” 

“I thought about it every day.” Jensen admitted. “Every time I came home from work and you weren’t in my bed waiting for me. Every time I saw somebody walk by with brown hair. Every time I fucked a boy on my desk and he didn’t say my name like you. Every time I had to sit in a crowded theater and look up at the screen and watch you kiss someone else.

“I spent eight years thinking about sucking your cock. About how pretty it had probably gotten and how nice it would feel in my hand. I thought about how good it’s gonna feel when I finally let you fuck me after you’ve spent hours eating me out. How I’ll be so wet and open for you, ready for you to just _take_ me.”

 “Jensen, _fuck.”_

“I thought about all the things I wanna do to you. How I wanna tie you up and go to town on this ass of yours until it’s redder than a firetruck and you can’t even sit down. How I’m gonna leave so many hickeys all over you that the poor women in makeup are gonna have to cover you from head to toe. How I’m gonna fuck you so hard until it becomes instinct that any time you even _hear_ the name “Jensen Ackles”, you get so hard it hurts and you’ll want nothing more than to bend over and get ready for me.”

“ _Please.”_

“You’re never gonna want anything, baby boy. I’m gonna spoil you rotten. You want something, you’ll have it, easy as that. I’m gonna take such good care of you, I’ve waited so long for you baby, gonna take such good care of you…” 

“ _Jensen, please._ I, I can’t, I need…”

“What do you need baby?” Jensen asked, placing a sweet kiss right on the other male’s chest, right over his heart. “All you gotta do is tell me and I’ll give it to you. It’s that simple, I promise.” 

“Fu-fuck me.” Jensen purposely pushed on Jared’s prostate causing him to scream. 

“Isn’t that what I’m already doing? Am I not doing a good enough job?”

“N-not with your fingers. With, with your…”

“With my what, baby?” Jensen teased. “I can’t give you what you want if you won’t tell me.” Jared glared at the man above him, rocking back to meet the thrusts of the fingers inside of him.

“Jensen Ackles, if you don’t hurry up and fuck me with your dick, I’m gonna untie my hands and go find somebody who _will_. There’s a bodybuilder on the third floor who has repeatedly told me just how much he would like to see if my dick was proportionate to my height and I think it might be time to let him find out-" 

“Come morning, he dies.” Jensen interrupted, pulling his fingers from inside the actor and helping him turn over to his stomach before positioning him with his knees up and his chest against the soft bedsheets, his wet hole on display and looking so delicious that the mobster couldn’t resist kissing it, even going so far as to lick into it, only stopping when Jared squirmed away, once again threatening to go and find the bodybuilder on the third floor if he didn’t get on with it.

With his focus turned so sharply on Jared, Jensen had almost forgotten about how hard he was, until he reached down to undo his pants, taking extra care when pulling down his zipper to avoid any accidents that could land him in the hospital and away from the body in front of him. Jared looked back over his shoulder just in time to see Jensen dribble lube all over his cock, not even caring about his pants or the rest of what looked to be wrinkled beyond compare garments.

“Ready baby?” Jensen asked, voice nearly hoarse with how turned on he was. “Last chance to back out. I play for keeps and under no circumstances do I share. If we do this, I am yours and you are mine, fully and completely.” Jared bit his lip as he moaned, arching his back even more. 

“Do it. And you better make it worth it.” 

“Yes, sir.” And with that, Jensen began to slowly enter the man in front of him, one hand on his hip, and his other one helping to guide his member inside the tight all-consuming heat that was Jared.

Jared groaned, fingers tightly gripping the bars at the intrusion, taking deep breaths and reminding himself to relax instead of tense up like he wanted to. Once Jensen had finally bottomed out both men moaned at the feeling, Jensen leaning down to cover the other man’s body with his own. “Does it feel good, baby? Hmm? Me inside you?” 

“ _Yes…god yes_.”

“See? No one else can take care of you like I can, baby boy. I’m gonna treat you so good, always give you what you want and what you need, I swear. Ain’t nobody gonna hurt you, ever. I take care of what’s mine. And you, my sweet boy, are undoubtedly mine.” 

“Then take care of me and _move.”_ Jensen laughed, kissing the pulse point on his neck before doing as he had been told, slowly pulling out before carefully thrusting back in. “Fuck, Jensen, more.” 

“What do you want me to do, Jared? What do you want me to do?”

“Put Your hand on my throat…”

“Never pegged you as being into autoerotic type Jare.” Jared shook his head.

“No, it’s not that. I…I just, I like the pressure. Feel protected. Safe.” Jensen nodded and on his next thrust inside, he took one hand and placed on Jared’s neck, just above his collarbone, its presence heavy but comforting and Jensen’s heart practically swelled at the sight of the man beneath him attempting to nuzzle closer into his body.

“Always gonna make you feel safe, Jared. Gonna do whatever you want.”

“ _Faster._ ” Unable to deny the request, Jensen picked up the pace, pitching his body forward as Jared moved back, the two of them quickly finding a rhythm. Jensen used his free hand to reach underneath them and take hold of Jared’s cock, the man in question whimpering at the skin on skin contact.

“Are you close, baby?” Jared nodded, his bottom lip caught between his teeth, eyes shut tight. “Do you want me to jerk you off till you cum?” Jared nodded again. “Such a good boy for me, allowing me to take care of you and make you feel so good. All you gotta do is tell me what you need and I’ll give it to you, I promise.” He started to match his strokes of Jared’s cock in time to his thrusts and Jared’s toes curled and he mewled as the angle changed, causing the head of Jensen’s dick to hit his prostate dead on. 

“ _Harder_.”

“Anything you want baby boy.” Jensen babbled kissing all over the other male’s back in-between words. He gently squeezed Jared’s throat and the actor let out a gasp. “For the rest of your life. Anything you want.” 

“Close… _so close…_ ” 

“What do you need me to do?” 

“…” 

“Don’t be shy, baby boy. C’mon, spit it out. Don’t hide from me.”

“…Mine…I…say it… _please…_ ” There was a moment of silence and Jared considered taking it back, when the hand that was on his throat, moved so that it was gripping his chin and delicately turning his head so that the two men were looking at each other. Jensen smiled, leaning over to place a kiss on the tip of Jared’s nose.

“I’m yours, Jared.” He stated, never stopping the movement of his hand or his hips. “100 percent yours. Now and forever.”

“ _Jensen…”_

“Cum for me Jared.” Jared groaned as he felt the pressure in his lower belly release, and his orgasm ripped through him, his hips moving spastically as he emptied himself all over his lover’s hand. Soon enough, he felt Jensen do the same and when he was finally done, Jensen collapsed on top of him, nuzzling into Jared’s neck. The two of them lay there quietly, until the feel of drying cum was too much for Jared to take and he started shifting restlessly. 

“Jensen. You’re heavy. Get off.”

“I believe I already did.” Jared moved to swat at him only then to remember that his hands were still tied to his headboard. Jensen must have realized it at the same time, making quick work of the undoing the blue fabric before tossing it across the room and bringing the slightly chaffed wrists to his lips, kissing them in apology. The two men then rolled out of the wet spot, Jensen wrapping one arm around Jared’s chest while he used his other one as a pillow.

“Shouldn’t we clean up? More specifically, shouldn’t you clean me up since the mess is your fault.” Jensen kissed his ear and nodded.

“I will. Later. I’m gonna eat you out until your screaming so loud that the fucking bodybuilder is gonna come up here to check on you and when he’s outside the door, I’m gonna fuck you against it so he knows that you’re happily taken and that if he tries anything, it’ll be the last thing he ever does.”

“O-okay. I, I can get behind that.” 

“Good. But like I said, that is for later. Now, we sleep.”


End file.
